Earth Angel
by Maliha R Pattinson
Summary: She was everything that was right in the world. She was Isabella Marie Swan, and I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her. She just had no idea.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight is to Stephanie Meyer, As this story is to Maliha.

* * *

Every day she entered and everyday I watched as she took off her adorable knit hat and loosened her striped blue and purple scarf around her neck. With every breath she took, she took away mine. Her cheeks were the loveliest shade of red, on account of the harsh wind outside, she reminded me of Christmas morning. Of waking up and shooting out of bed knowing that what awaited you was the most amazing thing you'd ever dreamed of. From the first moment I saw her I felt like I had traveled back in time, to when I was a kid, and everything was fresh and new, and all I saw was innocent. She was the First snowfall of winter. She was the smell of autumn. She was the sunset, and the sunrise. She was a new baseball mitt and bat. She was everything that was right in the world. She was Isabella Marie Swan, and I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her. She just had no idea.

_Edward Cullen_

"I'm telling you man, this is it. This thing is going to make me millions, why can't you be more excited about this?"

Jasper Hale, he was the brother I never had, and now I see why that's a good thing. I loved him to death, but hell, I also wanted to throw him off a fucking bridge half the time. At this exact moment he was talking my ear off about an invention that would make him the next Bill fucking Gates.

" Your right, I'm sorry Jazz, of course your gonna make millions, just be sure to give me your two weeks notice before you leave this place for fame and fortune, eh."

He gave me a playful shove and returned to wiping down the counter of the coffee house. This place was my pride and joy, me and my dad would always joke about opening up our own coffee joint, and giving Starbucks a run for their money. I would drop out of school of course, and he would quit his job at the firm. My mom loved to watch us go back and forth like that. Thinking of my dad brought back the familiar ache in my heart. I sighed when I thought of what he would think if he ever knew that I made our silly dream a reality. I pushed my thoughts away and jumped over the counter and flicked on the open sign.

Any minute now, she would be here, and I would wear the biggest smile the rest of the day. I remember the day my infatuation first started. It was fresh in my brain and I didn't think it would ever go away. We had just been open a couple months, we were developing our regular costumers, and things were going better than I expected. People seemed to love my mom's homemade brew of coffee. No one was more shocked than her. It was 8:35 and I was running the place myself that morning, giving Jasper and Alice a well deserved break, they couldn't have been greater, helping me out so much in the beginning, they deserved to have one day of peace.

It was there, standing behind the counter of my empty coffee shop, my nose in a book to pass the time, that the bell on the door informed me that I had a costumer, that I first saw her.

The first thing I noticed was that she nearly killed herself walking through the door, almost falling to the ground, but quickly saving herself by grabbing the handle for support. I had to stifle a laugh as I saw her juggle so many things at once, she had a phone at her ear, three thick texts book, and a novel stacked in her hands, it seemed like she was arguing back and forth with someone, a look of irritation on her face.

" Yes I understand what your saying, okay yes, calm down ma, okay, please stop, and didn't mean it like that, not calm down like your crazy, just calm down so you don't give yourself a heart attack, I didn't say anything was wrong with your health! Alright I'm going to call you later, I promise I will consider it, relax, breath, I love you, bye."

She walked up to the counter, and then I couldn't breath. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. She had long, luscious locks of chestnut hair, falling in waves down her back. Her eyes were a warm, inviting shade of brown, almost like, like pools of melted chocolate. She had the cutest button nose. And from the looks of it, the softest, fullest, juiciest pink lips that God had ever given a human being. She had a nice, slender body, very petite, but still taller than someone like Alice, she had womanly hips, all in all a very striking figure. Pulling my eyes away from her body was torture, but I managed to do it, not wanting her to think I was some sort of pervert. My lower half shouted in protest, _the fuck do you think your doing?! Me likey, me likey!_

Her enchanting voice brought me back to reality.

"Excuse me sir, are you open?"

I wanted to make my mouth move, but my lips suddenly felt very dry. So I just stared at her mesmerizing face. While she was obviously all women, there was something about her face that was so pure, so child like, she was like a fresh burst of wind on a summer da-

"You're not open are you? I'm so sorry, the door was open, and I just assumed, I'll go I'm so sorry."

Wanting to stop such a horrible idea from happening, I literally shouted at her, most likely scarring her half to death.

" NO, I mean, yes, I-I'm open for business, God, I mean WE are open for business, even though it's obviously just me here, there are usually others here, but today it's just me, so I guess I am, shit, oh, God, I'm sorry I didn't mean to curse at you, I.." Oh fuck, I was rambling, the most uncool thing I could do at that moment, and here I was doing it. My subconscious loved the sight of me floundering. _Quit while your ahead why dontcha' Eddie, fuck, ten year olds can form a sentence better than this._

Taking a moment to breath, I tried again, "I'm Edward, what can I get for you today?"

I was not expecting what I saw when I looked up, She was smiling, looking like she was about to burst into a fit of laughter. And God, when she smiled, it was like the whole fucking world lit up. I decided her smile was my new favorite thing in the whole god damn world.

She continued to smile, and stare at me, and apparently figured out that I had asked her a question.

"Oh, right, sorry, could I just have your house blend, or what ever you serve the most? I am in no state to make a logical decision." She laughed nervously, and I felt like the smile I was wearing should have caused me physical pain.

"Well lucky for you, our house blend is out of this world, so thinking is not necessary my dear."

Her eyes widened at the term dear, and her cheeks became the most appetizing color pink. I knew I should have been sorry for my outburst, but she looked flattered so I guess it was fine.

"Well that sounds great, how much do I owe you Edward..."

"Cullen and that's on the house, new costumers get their first beverage free, but if you decide you want a muffin that will have to cost you..."

She smiled at me in thanks and replied "Bella Swan"

My angel's name was Bella, and my life would never be the same again.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think, reviews are better than Edward rambling :-)


	2. Chapter 2 She is Love

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and put this story on their alerts! Twilight isn't mine, if it was I'd be working from a _much_ nicer PC... sigh.

* * *

" _Oh Edward."_

God, I felt like I couldn't get enough of this woman, She was so close yet so far away.

" _mm, please baby, fuck me"_

Well, if she insisted, I laid her across the counter and pinned her arms above her head, I started peppering her with open mouthed kisses. On her beautiful chest, at her pulse point on her neck, down her smooth, slender arms. I couldn't believe this was really happening, she came in this morning, and when I asked her if she wanted her usual, she replied in the sexiest tone ever,

"No, just _you_."

At this point my lower half and I had a short discussion, and we both decided it would definitely be in our best interest to proceed. After a brief mental high five between myself and my manhood, are mouths connected, and our tongs began to dance in the most passionate way, without any objections I dove into her heat. It was beyond what I ever expected, hell it was so much better. I was so close to my release, watching her this way only brought me that much closer, and when she started panting my name, I knew I was done for. " _Edward, oh God, Edward, don't stop, I love you so much beep."_

I stared at her in confusion. She opened her mouth to talk again. " _Beep?"_ The hell... " BEEP BEEP BEEP"

I was pulled from my sleep from none other than, my fucking alarm clock ladies and gents, who woulda' though. After silencing the piece of shit machine I threw my head back forcefully against my pillow.

It had all been a dream, I had a feeling this was my subconscious' way of telling me to get a move on and do something about my infatuation with Bella. And it's not like I could disagree with it. It's not like there was much standing in my way, I was in no way atrocious looking, as many woman had shown interest over the years. But Isabella Marie Swan was not just any woman, she was an angel incarnate, and there was no fucking way an angel could ever fall for me.

Ever since her first visit to Brewed Awakenings, she had become one of our daily costumers, I was usually the one to greet her and get her her morning cup of coffee, she later informed me that she would have to make two other stops during the day, she consumed a lot of coffee. I jokingly replied that my coffee was a little jealous, to which she couldn't seem to stop laughing at. Joking aside, I was a little sad that I was not the only person that fulfilled her caffeine needs... _Oh hey Edward, Anne Hathaway called, looking for her vagina... _

I let out a frustrated sigh and ran my hand through my disheveled hair. It was not only my subconscious who was after me about this, it seemed like every fucking person I knew was shouting at me half the time to grow a pair, and show Isabella that I was interested in her. What they failed to understand was that, the moment I met Bella, things had changed for me. Ever since my dad died, I put up this wall between me and the outside world.

Of course I had gotten better over time, but apart of me died that day, in the emergency room, when the doctors told my hysterical mother and I that they did everything they could, but in the end his heart just wasn't strong enough. That phrase still bothers me, because it wasn't true. My father was the strongest mother fucker who ever lived, and I'd be damned if anyone was going to tell me different.

Now don't go thinking that I blame the doctors because I didn't. They truly did everything they could to save my dad, but sometimes the universe has an unexpected game plan, and we just have to follow it. My father's words, not mine. When he was alive it seemed like we talked about everything under the sun. Life, career, girls, our fears, our hopes, and inevitably, death.

" You see son," My father started talking to me as we walked to the baseball field behind our house, it was the beginning of summer, I had just finished my junior year of high school, and in between filling out college applications, and helping my mom out with her catering gigs, this seemed to be the only time were it was just me and my old man, just being.

" I need you to understand something Edward, so hear me out before you go all Rocky Balboa on me alright?"

I didn't understand what he was going on about, after a long pause that seemed to last a life time, he continued. " I need you to understand something about life, and about death, because as odd as it may seem, they're almost the same thing." I stared at him for a moment before I said anything. " Dad, where the hell is this coming from, did you wake up with some sort of epiphany? I can get you a pad and pen in case you wanna right this shit down or something." I laughed.

" Edward Anthony, I know it may seem like a lot to ask, but for just a second I need you to shut that big mouth of your and take your old man seriously." I got my laughter under control and nodded my head, letting him know that I was ready to listen.

" I'm not going to be here forever Ed, hell none of us are, but I need you to understand something right now, while I'm able to tell it to you."

" Dad-"

He gave me a look, " What happened to closing you mouth and listening?" We shared a moment of silence before he started back up again.

" I need you to never be afraid of death, you can be afraid of what ever the hell you want to be afraid of, women, college, who you want to be when you get older, your mother, I just need you to promise me that you wont be afraid of having to leave this world. What you should be afraid of is never meeting someone who makes you feel whole, makes you feel that your life is worth living in the first place. When I was younger, I thought I had this whole fucking place figured out, and that my life was gonna be what ever I wanted it to."

He gave a long, thoughtful pause. "Then I met her, and that's when I truly started to live my life, because before your mother, I was living a distant half one, and let me tell you after learning what life could be like, I never wanted to go back to what I thought I wanted, thought I needed. She made me realize that I didn't know two shits about anything, and that was alright, because I figured it out with her by my side. That's why I'm talking about life and death being so similar. I may have been breathing before I met your mother, but I didn't start living until I had her.

Now I understand that you're a teenage boy, and there's no way you can go around not wanting to experience being with a girl, but just know that all that, it means absolutely nothing, not until you find the person that _makes_ it mean something."

My father's words stuck with me for a long time, and they made dealing with his death a lot easier, because his life was so much better than half the people in this world, because he had something that defined his existence as life in the first place, and that was my mom.

I didn't feel that I could just tell Bella how I felt about her, because I knew right when I met her that she was it for me, and there was no way in hell that I was screwing it up. I may seem a little biased, because my only encounters with her happen at 8:35 on weekday mornings, but I know her, fuck do I know her. I learned so much about Isabella Swan, and she didn't seem to mind my questions in the slightest.

I know that her favorite book is Jane Eyre, and that when she starts talking about it, she becomes so passionate, that I don't believe she even knows that anyone is around her. I know that she loves tiramisu, but never eats the lady fingers at the bottom, according to her, they are soggy and ruin the fluffy taste that the chocolate creates. I know that she has broken her arm in four different places before she turned the age of twenty one. I know that she has a very eclectic taste in music, ranging from indie rock, to pop, to jazz, but that her all time favorite song is "I wanna hold your hand" by the Beatles, because when she was little her mom would always hum it to her to help her fall asleep.

Then there were the things about Bella Swan that she didn't tell me about, because I learned them on my own. Like the fact that when she puts her hair up, a tiny beauty mark on the side of her neck becomes visible. Or that when she's deep in though she twirls the ends of her hair around her pointer finger, and she's not even aware of it until she sees the tiny curls that she's created. Or that when she forgets to put her contact lenses in, and she is forced to wear her glasses, she is noticeably embarrassed, but she is not aware of the fact that they make her look adorable, dare I say even more beautiful.

Through out our morning banter, I also learned more things that I don't believe she is aware I know, like that she is obviously a people pleaser, through and through, always trying to be the listener that her mother needs, when her stepfather Phil is otherwise occupied.

She is always taking care of her father Charlie, who lives about an hour away in the small town of forks. She drives home from the university she attends in Seattle every other weekend so that she can go grocery shopping for him, and prepare meals for him in advance so he doesn't starve during the weekdays.

Her best friend since she was six years old is Rosalie Hale, she is trying to open up her own garage, and because all of her money is going towards buying this place, she is staying with Bella, who refuses to let her pay any rent, only allowing her to put any loose change she may have in a bowl on the coffee table in the living room.

Because of all of this, I knew what I felt as a gut reaction ever since I met her was true.

Bella Swan was _good_, the one thing I seemed to keep asking myself was, was _I_ good enough for Bella Swan?

* * *

Sigh, who else wants to give Edward a hug after this chapter, and make his frown turn upside down?

Reviews make Edward happy, and when Edward is happy, he is very willing to take his shirt off...


	3. Chapter 3 You and Me

Hey there, thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and put this story on their alerts.

I own a shrine dedicated to Robert Pattinson, Sadly I do not own Twilight.

* * *

Okay, four letter word for beautiful, easy, Bell, like Bella, beautiful Bella, God I love cross words.

" Edward?"

And just like that, just by walking in here, and saying my name, she did so much to me, sometimes I wonder if she is even aware...

She walked up to the counter with the biggest smile on her face, like she was... happy to see me or something. _I only wish... _and God have mercy on me, as always, she was breathtaking. She was standing there in a beautiful royal blue v-neck sweater. The way it hugged every part of her body, but in the right way, so that somehow she managed to look sexy, but classy at the same time, fuck, how did she do that?

I realized she was waiting for my response. "Bella, hey! How are you doing this morning?"

She let out an irritated sound. "Ugh, not all that great, Renee is at it again, and this time, he was there before I even arrived! So I was trapped. It's not like I could have just run upstairs, he looked so happy, gosh poor guy."

Ah, this was the only downside of getting to interact with Bella, I had to hear about the many dates her mother sets her up on. When ever she even uttered another mans name, I felt my muscles tense, until it was confirmed that she held no interest for her many suitors. _Well maybe if you just man up, you wouldn't have to feel like this._ God, I had no idea how long I could keep up this facade, pretending I was only interested in her as a friend. But the thought of her freaking out, and never seeing her again, that would definitely hurt worse than hearing about her potential boyfriends. I could take that pain, as long as I had her. _You don't have her, not even close._

She brought me out of my torturous thoughts, and continued to talk.

"I don't know how I can tell her that as much as I appreciate her help, I'm not completely incompetent, and I am capable of finding a guy on my own. I just need to find the right one, and once I do, I'll just know."

What she said caught me off guard, and though it was so not like me, I said it anyway.

"What do you mean by that?"

She looked confused by my outburst. "What do I mean by what?"

"When you said you would just know, how?"

"How?"

I tried to appear casual, like I was just making polite conversation. "Yeah, how would you know that you found the right guy?"

I expected her to brush me off, but as she always seemed to do, she surprised me by looking like she was honestly considering my question. She was quite, with a far away look on her face. Then she suddenly looked up at me, determined to answer. She looked right into my eyes, chocolate meeting mint.

"My heart would just, stop for a second. Not like, this noticeable stopping, just almost as if it had skipped a beat. Everything would get kind of quite, like everything and everybody would pause, and just let our moment... happen, because that's just how it would be, people would just know, and everything would, huh, as cliché as it sounds... fall into place. I mean, as far as I'm concerned, for now I'm just breathing...when I find him, I'll be, a-alive."

I stopped breathing. At that exact moment my father's words came back with the force of a blow, knocking the air out of my lungs, the words were as clear as they were that summer day on the baseball field.

"_I may have been breathing before I met your mother, but I didn't start living until I had her."_

That's when I decided, Isabella Swan would not leave my coffee shop today without knowing my feelings for her. Because I wasn't alive yet, but once I had her, I sure as hell would be.

And it had to happen right now, because if it didn't, she could meet someone in the next five minutes, while walking out of my coffee shop. Or on her way to work, or picking up take out before heading back to her apartment, because she may not have been taken now, but someday, she would be. And I would have to be happy, because whoever it was would deserve her, because I never would... And just like that, I was about to back down, I was going to let her walk out of my shop, with her coffee and muffin in hand, and she would go off and meet somebody, somebody worthy of her...

It was then that it happened, for the second time that day, my fucking God I don't know how the old man did it, even from heaven he finds a way to pull my head out of my ass.

"_Just know that all that, it means absolutely nothing, not until you find the person that makes it mean something."_

And he just made it too fucking simple. Nothing else matters, all that matters is her, Bella. And I'd be damned if some nameless prick was going to take her away from me. Because she took my empty half life, _and made it mean something._

I still hadn't said anything to her. I was off in my own world, but now I was back, and I was changed forever, her words changed me. _She changed me._

She was still standing there, as perfect as ever, staring at the counter top, like it held the secret of eternal life, her cheeks, though she was trying to hid it, were flaming red. I realized she was embarrassed by what she said.

There was no fucking way we could have that.

I jumped out from behind the counter, making an audible thud, and yet she still hadn't looked up. I was standing right in front of her now, and ever so slowly, my whole entire body shaking with this fear of rejection, but somehow it was overshadowed by this pent up need, I brought my right hand to hear smooth, porcelain skin, using my thumb and forefinger to gently lift her chin, until we were staring into each others eyes. At this exact moment in time, nothing else mattered. All that mattered was this. Us. Her.

Making sure that she held my gaze I said to her, in the strongest voice I could manage, the words that would either make or break me,

"Isabella, I-I wasn't alive... until I met _you."_

Her breath left her body with a whooshing sound.

* * *

A/N, did that just happen? Yeah it did. To me this one seemed shorter, but it was just its natural stopping point. Reviews make Edward pull his head out of his delicious ass.


	4. Chapter 4 The Reason

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I really don't own much of anything besides my Wii...

* * *

We were still standing in my empty coffee shop, still gazing at one another, I suddenly became aware of this odd gasping sound, was the espresso machine acting up again? It became more prominent, and then I realized, it was _Bella. _

"Oh God, Bella! Are you alright?" She still didn't respond. I came up with an idea, it was a lot bolder than anything I had ever done to her, but hell, I had already let the cat out of the fucking bag, so why care about self preservation now.

So I leaned over to her still body, and always watching her face, brought my lips to her flaming ear, my lips weren't touching it, but if I leaned even a millimeter closer, they would be.

" Breath Bella." I whispered into her ear.

It was then that she reacted, her breathing began to steady. Not by much, but I was pretty sure her life wasn't in any danger.

She began to speak. "W-What did you say?"

I swallowed the huge lump in my throat. I could do this. I _was_ doing this.

"Bella, ever since the first day I saw you, when you walked through that door, you captured me, my every thought, my every breath. And you had absolutely no idea... the effect you had on me, the effect you still have on me. And there was so much I wanted to say and do, but the thought of you not feeling the same way, I-I couldn't risk it. I couldn't risk you not wanting be back."

She looked liked she wanted to say something, but I had to get all of this out, adrenaline was coursing through my veins at this point, and I couldn't stop even if I wanted to.

" And then I kept fighting with myself. How could you want me, your, well you and..."

Isabella faced scrunched together in confusion. I was breathing very hard at this point. I just needed to say it, if she said yes, I would be the happiest man alive, if she said no, she would silence me forever. But I needed to say it, I needed to say it for the sake of my sanity, and as weird as it may sound... I needed to say it for my dad, because without him, I would have kept my feelings inside of me, where they would haunt me for the rest of time.

"Bella, would you do me the honor of letting me take you out sometime?"

I had said it, and now all I could do was wait for her response, but the words that I said, strangely, they didn't feel like enough, they didn't translate my emotions, what I truly wanted to say, like _be mine forever, let me worship at your feet goddess divine..._

_Hey Edward, the craziest shit just happened, your dick disappeared, and in its place there is now, a cunt!_

Waiting for her response was excruciating, I felt like I might die. _You might wanna hold off on that idea, hell she might say yes._

Yeah fucking right. Isabella was perfection delivered to this world strait from God himself. There was no possible was that she would actually say-

" Y-Yes."

_Come again... that's what she said. _

I couldn't make my mouth move, her response was beyond what I had ever expected.

" Yes?" That couldn't be right, maybe she misheard me. Maybe she thought I was asking, _would you do me the honor of letting me make you a cup of coffee? _There was no way in hell that Bella had just said she would go out on a date with me.

" Y-You want to go out with me?"

She made sure that she held my gaze when she answered for the second time. " Yes Edward, I'd love to go out with you."

_Fuck me._

_

* * *

  
_

A/N Sorry! Yes, I know this chapter is much shorter than the rest. And I must have balls if I go weeks without updating and give you this little nugget... but I hope you liked it... Any who, I hope you enjoyed the Pride and Prejudice references, and if you can spot The Office reference, I will not only _give_ you Selfconsciousward, but I will also throw in Jim Halpert. (Also if you could come up with a less retarded name for my Edward, that would be great...)

Reviewers get Edward whispering in their ears. (And a much faster update, I promise you!)


	5. Chapter 5 Honestly

I don't own Twilight, yes I know, it hit me hard too.

* * *

_Bella Swan_

_Edward Cullen_ just asked you out.

Edward asked me out, _on a date._

There would be interaction, _outside_ of his coffee house.

Edward asked Isabella _who is me,_ out.

I just couldn't rap my head around it. Edward was a God amongst men, and apparently he was interested in _me_.

People like Edward Cullen belonged with someone who could match their perfection, and if we were being bluntly honest, I was the farthest thing from it.

I was Isabella Swan, _Ditsy Issy, _those wonderful kids in high school would refer to me as. It was creative, I had to give them that.

So this thing with Edward Cullen, it just... _didn't make sense. _I remember our first interaction a year and a half ago, as I stumbled my way into his establishment, most likely making a complete fool of myself. When I first laid eyes on him, I knew he was out of my league, hell he was in a different species all together. I can just imagine typing his name into Google, and getting a result saying, _did you mean sex God? _

Up until this point, it didn't even cross my mind that he could be interested. His declaration just got more and more baffling.

He had said he wasn't _alive_ until he met me. His words made my skin tingle, but they were also very confusing. _Deliciously confusing, _but confusing nonetheless.

I tried to go back, and see if I missed anything during our short interactions, he was always polite, even going out of his way to ask me questions. _Maybe he was just bored. _Well, there was always that possibility...but he always seemed interested, following my explanations with even more questions. It was so strange to be the center of attention, but it was also exceedingly flattering that someone as beautiful as him wanted to know so much about me.

He knew me a lot better than most of the people in my life did. I never thought twice before indulging him with my responses, because... it just felt _right_, easy to tell him these things. There wasn't anything I wouldn't tell him. _Except for the fact that you want to lick him lick a Popsicle... _Well, yeah there was that.

I simply didn't understand, he was beautiful, and brilliant, and passionate, and soulful, _and he made one hell of a latte. _Well, thinking about it obviously just made it more confusing, so I just needed to stop, relax, and not think about anything. _Except Edward._

" Oh will you shut it!"

Rosalie chose that moment to enter my bedroom. " What the fuck did I do miss pissypants?"

I realized I had been shouting at my subconscious out loud. " Shit, not you, my fucking mind needs to be institutionalized."

" Aw, I thought the meds were helping." Of course Rose would find the humor in me loosing my mind.

" Shut it Rose, I'm trying to process some information."

"And what information would that be?"

"...Edward Cullen asked me out."

"Get the fuck out of here! Coffee God?!? I knew it was just a matter of time, fuck, and you thought he only saw you as just another costumer."

" That's what I can't understand Rose! How on earth would a man who looks like _that_, be interested in me."

" Oh God Bells, how many times have we been over this shit? You're gorgeous! The sooner you except that, the sooner you will understand that a guy like Coffee God, or any man for that matter would be lucky to have you."

" Rose-"

"Shut up and let me talk. Your beautiful, funny, smarter than fuck, and if I do say so myself, one sexy piece of ass."

"Rosalie be serious."

" I'm dead serious! Shit, you know what, get up."

" What?"

" Stand the fuck up Swan." Knowing it would be better to just humor her, I stood up, she grabbed my hand and led me to my bathroom, and stood me in front of the mirror. I had no idea what she was getting at.

"Rose, what are you doing?"

" No talking, just do what I say, I want you too look in the mirror, and I want you to repeat after me, My name is Isabella Swan, and I am fucking gorgeous!"

"Rose, I'm no-"

"No no no, say it or I'm not letting you out of this bathroom."

I sighed a frustrated sigh, I hated when she got like this. So again, I tried to humor her. In a monotone voice I stated, " My name is Isabella Swan, and I am fucking gorgeous."

"Are you kidding me? That was pathetic kid, Miley Cyrus is a more believable actress, and shit, we all know she sucks!"

"Okay, Okay! My name is Isabella Swan, and I am fucking gorgeous!"

"Eh, it's still not doing it for me Swan, this bathroom is mighty small, you sure you want to be stuck her-"

"Fine! MY NAME IS ISABELLA SWAN AND I AM FUCKING GORGEOUS!"

"Well fuck, someones full of themselves."

I couldn't hold back my laughter at that point, I was literally holding my stomach, it felt like it might fall off of my body. Now I remembered why Rose was so great.

"Ugh, why do I love you so much?"

She gave me a knowing smile. "Same reason I love you Bells, we are the only two people in the world that could put up with us."

" Huh, very true."

"Well then my love, I don't know about you but I would kill for some of your famous Oreo pancakes right about now, will you do me the honor of preparing my breakfast?"

I couldn't help but laugh at her wording. " You cut the bullshit and maybe I'll think about it, but don't get all picky about the shapes or we don't have a deal."

You could see her deflate just a little, I swear she was like a little kid sometimes.

"Fine Swan, you win this round, just don't get cheap about the Oreo distribution."

"I may be mean Rose, but I'm not evil."

* * *

A/N There you have it, Bella's POV. As weird as it may sound, writing her is harder for me, so tell me what you thought. Reviewers get to come up with a cooler nick name than coffee God... Going to see _Remember me_ tonight, I'm so excited! And not just because I can't wait to see Roberto strip down...ahh, what was I saying before? Oh yes, review ;)


	6. Chapter 6 Take Me Out

Mrs. Meyer owns Twilight, all I own is the New Moon 3 disker… come to think of it she probably owns some rights to that too. Damn.

* * *

Edward Cullen

Oh God, this was really going to happen, I was getting ready for my date with Bella, the one she agreed to...

_Shit shit shit._ Why was I so hot all of a sudden? _Oh gee, I don't know, maybe because tonight might suck dick, and you'll have ruined the only shot you ever had with her? _Sometimes I wasn't sure if my subconscious was even on my side. I tried to clear my head and just focus on getting dressed. I felt like I had been standing in my closet for eternity until I finally decided on a black suit paired with a white button down, and a simple pair of black dress shoes. I choose a dark blue tie to complete the ensemble. Doing something with my hair would be impossible, as it never seemed to want to do anything other that go in every direction. So I just ran my hands through it nervously, hoping it looked alright.

With a final look in the mirror, I realized it was time to stop stalling. I was about to walk out of my apartment, when I remembered I was faced with a dilemma, what car was I going to pick up Bella in? When my father passed he left me a great deal of money. I didn't touch it for a long time, for some reason doing anything with the money, it would truly feel like he was gone forever, never to return. When things started getting better, and thinking of my dad didn't hurts as much as it once did, I started to remember little things about him, the things that always seemed to put a smile on my face.

My father and I had many things in common, one of them being our love of cars. The summer I turned sixteen, he and I restored a 1975 Ford Mustang Cobra, and I can't remember a time where I had been that happy. When it was just me and him in the garage, joking around, doing something we both loved, the stress of the outside world just melted away. You can imagine my excitement when we had finally finished the car, and the emotions that I felt shocked me. There was this feeling of accomplishment; it was strange, but also thrilling at the same time. As a sixteen year old boy, there wasn't much I ever got excited about. I did very well in school, but I have yet to have the feeling that I did five years ago, when we finished that car. I still can't fully describe how it felt. The only other time something came close to it was when I opened the coffee house, and... Well, when I met Isabella Swan.

Back to the matter at hand, my father had left me a lot of money, more than I needed. When I finally decided to do something with it, it only seemed appropriate that the first thing I bought was the car that my father and I had been drooling over for quit a while, that car was the 2008 Aston Martin V12 DBS. This car was the Angelina Jolie of all motor vehicles, if it were possible to bang a car, I would be this one's slut. _Yeah, because that's not weird in the slightest._

So I was faced with a problem, pick up Bella in my pride and joy Aston, risking the chance that I may come off as an arrogant prick, seeming like I was trying to look like the shit, _look at you rhyming,_ or I could play it safe and take the Volvo. I wanted Bella to like me, and for that to happen, she had to have a nice time tonight, if I showed up in the Aston Martin, there was a big possibility that she would feel this unnecessary pressure, and not be able to relax and enjoy the evening. So the Volvo it was, and if I was lucky, there would be another chance to take her out, in which case the Aston would make it's appearance.

With that figured out I made my way out of my apartment and stepped into the elevator, pressing the button that would take me to the basement. When I finally located the Volvo I hopped in and turn the key into the ignition. The engine purred to life, and I maneuvered myself out of the parking garage and into the night. I pulled out my cell and scrolled through my earlier texts until I found the one I was looking for.

After getting over the initial shock of Bella saying yes to our date this weekend, we exchanged numbers, and we agreed that she would text me her address the day of. I had to physically stop myself from giving her a call ever since she put her number into my phone, but I didn't want seem like some sort of creep. Just because she had agreed to our date, it did not give me the right to stalk her. _No matter how much you may want to...did I mention you're kind of a freak?_

I was surprised to find out she only lived about twenty minutes away from me, she felt so far away metaphorically, that I just assumed she was in distance as well. Me being the driver that I am, I found myself pulling up to her apartment complex about fifteen minutes later. After a few deep breaths I exited the car, I made sure I didn't forget anything vitally important, like pants, and made my way up the elevator to the eighth floor. Knowing she was so close, it did some strange things to my body, I felt the pull to her strengthening due to our proximity. The air around me was buzzing with the knowledge that I would see her any minute now. The dinging sound signaled that I had arrived and I stepped out of the elevator, looking around till I saw the number of her apartment. I took one last deep breath before knocking on the door, one, two, three times.

Three seconds had yet to go by when the door flew open, revealing someone who was not Bella. I was greeted by a blond woman with her hair up I an untidy bun, dressed in sweat pants and an over sized T- shirt that read _Sorry, I'd rather masturbate._ It was easy to tell that she had personality. This must be Rosalie.

She looked like she was assessing me, like she was trying to solve a complicated math equation in her head. For some reason, this made me very nervous, this was someone who held importance in Isabella's life, if she found something about me she didn't like, and then surely I was screwed.

I definitely did not expect the first words out of her mouth.

" Your mother never took you to get a fuckin' hair cut, or did you have an unfortunate run in with a vacuum cleaner?"

I wasn't about to back down.

" The latter actually, and I won." I gave her a smile.

I noticed a hint of a smile appear on her face, but as soon as it was there, it was gone, and her game face was back in place.

" Bells! There's a trolls doll at the door, does it belong to you?"

I heard her voice before she came into view. " Rosalie Lillian Hale if you don't stop talking and invite him in I swear I'm canceling your subscription to _European Car_!"

Rosalie's face was priceless; she looked like a child who had just been scolded for having a cookie before dinner. With an unhappy look on her face she moved out of the doorway, and over dramatically gestured for me to enter. I gave her an obliviously innocent look as I walked into the apartment.

Rosalie got my attention by snapping her fingers in front of my face. " She should be out in a minute, I expect her home by midnight, and if you're not able to meet my request, I know people who are not frightened by the idea of jail time."

I decided then that Rosalie Hale had just become on of my favorite people. It was obvious that she loved Bella like a sister, and anyone who cared that much about my girl, was alright in my book.

_Your girl? Don't get ahead of yourself junior... _

God, I really had to make sure I wouldn't say that sort of thing out loud. She wasn't mine, but I hoped more than anything that she would be.

Rosalie was still waiting for my response. "Yes Mam."

Seemingly pleased with my answer, she gave me a parting glance, and left the room. While I was waiting I decided to take a look at my surroundings. The first thing I noticed was that the apartment was very clean, and it smelled just divine. It looked surprisingly comfortable. It was adorned with hard wood floors. I was currently standing in the living room, the walls were hugged by a cream, beige color. There were two identical light brown couches, one against the back wall, and the other against the wall perpendicular. There was a very soft looking throw blanket that laid against the first, and many light red and beige pillows decorated the second. There was an arm chair sitting across from it, I noticed a book laying face down on it. I wanted so badly to pick it up and read the title, but I had to remember my boundaries. I was just about to return to analyzing the rest of the room when a throat being cleared alerted me that someone was behind me.

I quickly spun around, and then I couldn't breath. I was met with the most spectacular sight I had ever seen.

There was Bella, standing before me looking like a goddess. She was wearing a beautiful form fitting heather grey dress, that came down a little bit lower than mid thigh. It was strapless, revealing her cream like collar bones. Her legs looked like they went on for days, on her feet she wore pointed toe black flats, they were decorated simply with frill trim on the top, with a slight back heel. Her hair was pinned up beautifully, her adorable side bang tucked behind her ear. It was elegant, but not too formal, showing off her silky slender neck. The only piece of jewelry she wore was a black and gold metal bracelet that appeared to have a weaving design, and clasped in the back. She took my breath away, and left me speechless.

Bella apparently took my silence the wrong way. "Is this too much, oh God, I knew it was, Rose was just being Rose, I can change-"

Now she was just being absurd, did she not now how heart stoppingly beautiful she looked? It was just going to be up to me to tell her then.

" Isabella, you look absolutely perfect, please never think otherwise."

_Look at this kid, tryna get laid._

Surprisingly enough, I wasn't. I was simply stating what was clear as day. She could kick me to the curb at this very moment, and though it would definitely hurt, I got to see her like this, looking even more like an angel than she usually did, and I could make that enough for me. If this was all she would give me, I would take it.

At my words she blushed, and I was very pleased to find that her blush touched her neck and collar bones as well. It was a spectacular sight to behold.

After her skin turned back to its normal color, she spoke again. " You don't look half bad yourself Edward."

Oh God, hearing her say my name always got me, I had to keep my breathing under control. "Not half as good as you Miss Swan, are you ready to head out?"

"Y-Yeah, sorry, yes I am. Do I get to ask what is on the agenda Mr. Cullen, as you were very specific on the dress code for this evening."

She seemed like she was starting to loosen up, even starting to tease me, I hoped it was a good sign.

" In due time Miss Swan, why do I get the feeling that ones parents neglected to teach the importance of patience?"

She gave me a mischievous smile. " In my opinion, patience is a form of laziness, Mr. Cullen."

" Well then I suspect you are going to have to accept being lazy for the time being, _Bella_."

I opened the front door for her. " Ladies first." I said with a smile.

She proceeded to walk out the door, looking over her shoulder, she made eye contact with me before responding. "Chauffeurs after." She said with a child like grin.

With that we were walking towards the elevator, our night beginning.

* * *

A/N: aaaaaaand we end it there. Tell me what you thought. Reviewers get to take the Aston for a ride, maybe even its owner...


	7. Chapter 7 Bones

I own a crazy Maltese, but sadly, not Twilight.

Enjoy.

* * *

Edward 

The car ride to our destination was interesting, I couldn't stop thinking about how shocked she looked when I opened the passenger side door for her. She was obviously not used to this type of treatment, though it's not like it was the most amazing thing in the world. I was raised to be a gentleman, no matter the woman, I learned from an early age that they should be treated with class and respect. I felt a surge of anger swell inside of me; Isabella had clearly never been treated with such.

I felt my nerves return as we pulled into _Tides_. I pulled some strings with the owner, Emmett McCarthy, who is definitely not as good at poker as he likes to think. I only hoped that Bella enjoyed what I had planned.

I pulled up into the almost empty parking lot. I got out of the car and went to Bella's side to help her out. I opened her door and offered her my hand, she blushed that beautiful Bella blush, but accepted it nonetheless. She looked at the restaurant wearily.

Hesitantly she asked, "Edward, are you sure this place is open, I mean, there's only one other car here, maybe they're closed."

I gave her a reassuring look. "Have faith, _lindo_ _menina_."

She was obviously confused by the foreign phrase, though she didn't ask. With a hand on the small of her back, I led her into the dimly lit restaurant. She let out a small gasp when her eyes adjusted.

In the middle of the restaurant, there was a single table, adorned with a white table cloth, rose petals scattered all along it. One round candle smack dab in the middle, illuminating the tiny red rose petals, making them appear brighter than the darkness allowed.

At this point we were standing at the podium, though it was clear we were the only people there.

I leaned down to playfully whisper in Bella's ear. "I really hope there's a table available at this hour."

She let out a shaky, seemingly nervous breath, whether it was because of my close proximity, or my lame attempt at a joke, I didn't know. _Maybe you forgot to brush your teeth, fucker._

Emmett chose that moment to walk out of the kitchen and into the foyer, he looked at me with a smirk on his face, that I can imagine meant, _look at you, you lucky son of a bitch. _

He addressed Bella first. "Hey there, I'm Emmett, and I happen to be the owner of this fine establishment, now if at any point in the night this guy starts to bore the Hell out of you, I would be more than happy to show you a good time my sweet." He was laying on the charm, no doubt trying to get a rise out of me.

"Really Emmett? We haven't even ordered drinks yet, and you're already trying to woo my date?"

He laughed, while Bella tried to hide her blush. "Chill out Eddy bear, just letting the lady know her options is all."

I gave out a sigh. "Table for two please."

He went into working mode, "right this way, there happens to be a table open right over here, although I have no fucking idea who snuck in here and spread goddamn rose petals all over it."

I punched him in the arm, pretty damn hard. Although I knew he was probably very confused. In all the years I've known Emmett, I had never gone to these kinds of extremes in order to win over a girl. I just needed to tell him that Bella Swan was not just some girl. She was the woman of my dreams, the only thing that seemed to matter anymore... _Excuse me Sir, it seems that your dicks twenty three year lease is up, and it would appear that a Ms. Vagina has already moved in..._

Emmett led us to our table, where he proceeded to pull out Bella's chair before I could. Dumb fucker.

She let out a surprised laugh, and thanked him, while I gave him my best glare.

He laid out our menus, gave me a pat on the back, and left to get our drinks.

I looked at Bella in apology, "I'm sorry about him, sometimes he can be an ass."

Bella giggled the most enchanting sound aside from her voice. "I like him, he has, this thing to him, I don't know, he reminds me of Rose. And I can tell he really cares about you."

I laughed a very cynical laugh. "Fucker has a funny way of showing it..."

She looked at me doubtfully. "Oh come on, he can't be that bad."

"When we were room mates at NYU, he once rented out my bed room to this freshman for twenty bucks a night; I came back from visiting my mom and dad, to find an Asian kid who apparently had this thing for sleeping in the nude in my bed."

Bella thought this was hilarious, and couldn't seem to stop laughing.

"It's not funny! Imagine the trauma I went through, I'm not even sure how I came back from that..."

This made her laugh even harder. "Oh gosh, are you sure you don't have this homosexual Asian fetish now? I mean you can never know unless you test the theory."

I smiled despite my self. "You're enjoying this aren't you? Okay Swan, lets here an embarrassing tale from you."

She looked a bit panicked. "Oh no, definitely not, do you want me to apologize for laughing at you? Because I will, anything besides taking a turn down memory lane."

"Come on, nothing can be as bad mine, I still can't eat Chinese food."

"That sounds terrible, but no dice."

Well, this just made me want to know even more, I decided to lay on the charm. _What charm, are you making this shit up? Attention the rest of Edwards body, was anyone aware of a charm, no? Interesting..._

Ignoring my cruel subconscious, I stared right into Isabella's eyes. I waited till I held her attention, and leaned forward.

"Please tell me? I'll do what ever you wish, just tell me one tiny story?"

She looked like she had stopped breathing, she just stared opened mouth at me, for what seemed like eternity.

Emmett clearing his throat seemed to bring her back to reality, and caused me to scoot back in my chair, I had no idea how close to her I really was.

He set our drinks down on the table. "So kids, what will it be?"

Bella looked down at her menu.

She shook her head; it looked like an attempt to clear it. "Uh, sorry, I'll have the caramel glazed sea scallops?"

She posed this as a question, towards me...

"Of course, those are pretty delicious, you get whatever you'd like."

Again, the wheels were turning. Did she really think I would have a problem spending money on her? Who the hell would? She was completely worth it. I couldn't help but wonder if maybe _someone_ made her feel like she wasn't. I would fucking kill them, she was an angel and should be treated as such.

Emmett cleared his throat again "You know Eddie, just because you're the only costumer in here, doesn't mean I'm going to stand here waiting for your prick self to answer, so what's it gonna be Nancy?"

I answered him automatically. "Sally." Smirking the whole time.

"What the fuck ever, what do you want to eat?"

I let out a low chuckle, "the usual will be fine Emmett."

He turned away mumbling under his breath. "_Better fucking be..._"

I turned back to Bella to apologize for my friends asshole aura. To find her studying me with curious eyes.

"What?"

"You went to NYU?"

Ah, that's right, she honestly knew nothing about my life, this made me feel like a little shit. I know almost everything about how and it was only the first date. _Wouldn't it be fucklarious if she learned about your stalker like persona before this date ended? Ah I crack myself up._

"Yeah I did, I uh, majored in English literature, with a minor in creative writing."

She looked confused. "...So, why do you, God I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry, never mind..."

"Bella, I honestly don't mind, you can ask me anything."

She studied my face to see that I was being truthful, and continued. "I just mean, why didn't you peruse anything involving writing, or, or become an editor maybe, or write something of your own... shit I'm being so rude, I just, I don't know."

I took a long breath, "there is a story behind it, and I'm going to tell you, I just need to prep myself a little bit...so hopefully before this night done, you will know."

She looked taken aback, "you mean there's more than this? Edward this night is already amazing, you really don't need to take me anywhere else, I can only imagine how hard you worked on this, I-I can't expect you to do any-"

My finger grazing her cheek seemed to get her attention; I looked strait into the pools of cocoa. "Humor me."

She simply nodded, looking like she was unable to speak.

I changed the subject. "But now, it think it's time to open the closet of Bella Swan, and pull out some skeletons, most embarrassing story."

Bella looked at me for a long time, not looking forward to answering, but with and huff, she started to speak.

"Uh, well I went on a date a few years back, we went to a high school hockey game...he, oh God, he brought his brother, I went to the bathroom during the last half of the game, and they ended up leaving without me...they had to come back for me."

I will admit, I saw the humor in this...but _really_? This guy must have been the biggest fucktard on the face of the earth. I might have understood forgetting someone forgettable, unmemorable, but this was Isabella Swan, and he probably didn't even deserve to do her fucking laundry. _And you think you do?_

"God, that's pretty fucked up, you definitely win... That's story is just a bit hard to believe though."

A look of irritation appeared on her face. "You think I'm lying? Because as embarrassing as that was my friend, it is very true."

"No no, it's not that I think you're lying or anything, it's just, well, I find it very hard to believe that any man, including this idiot, could forget someone so heartbreakingly beautiful at a fucking high school hockey game."

Her breath seemed to get caught in her throat, that delicious blush crawling its way up her neck, caressing her flawless face, like the gentle touch of a lover...

_...Dude, fucking really? Gah, how many times and ways do I have to say this. I swear to God this is the last time. You. Are. A. Fucking. Vag._

She let out a nervous laugh. "Huh, um, well I, um... t-thank you."

I smiled at her. "Not a problem Isabella, I simply enjoy stating the truth."

She was about to respond when Emmett arrived with our food. The wonderful smell invaded my senses. I looked over at Bella and saw that she was in the same state. Now I knew I made the right decision in bringing her here. No matter how annoying the owner could be, the food was fucking phenomenal.

"Now you kids enjoy and save some room for dessert, you know I heard that chocolate is great for occasions like this, really gets you excited and makes you unbelievably horn-"

"Will you fucking go back to the kitchen, _please_?"

Emmett just laughed and pat me on the back. "Jesus fries Eddie calm yourself, you're gonna scare the lady, and I'm going, damn a guy tries to give out some helpful information..."

I looked back at Bella with an exasperated look. "God, again I'm sorry about him, he doesn't have a filter."

She laughed an enchanting laugh. "Edward it's really okay, I was surrounded by guys my whole life; it really just brings back some nice memories."

She went on to tell me about growing up in her house, telling me about the blacks, friends of the family who she's known since the day she was born. They were like her extended family. There where five brothers, Paul, Quil, Embry, Sam and Jacob. Jacob was the closest to her in age. She says they're like the brothers she's never had, but from her stories and explanations about this Jacob kid, I don't think the term "brother" sat well with him. The thought of this stranger feeling that way towards my Bella made my skin crawl and my temper flair.

_Wheres this guy been._

The rest of the meal went great, conversation flowed easily, going back and forth telling stories from our childhoods, she went on to ask me about my family, and the room suddenly became very hot. I wanted to tell her about my mom... and dad, but I couldn't do it here, not in this restaurant trying to enjoy her company.

"Hey, you've barely touched your food, we'll talk about me later, eat."

"But, I told you about my family, c'mon, don't tell me your embarrassed, I know tha-"

I cut her off by picking up her hand and holding it in mine, it felt like a bolt of electricity flowed through our joined hands, it was like the most amazing high, she was a drug, she was the best fucking brand of heroin, and if I could, I never wanted to stop injecting her into my system.

"Bella, you talk as if the night is almost over, we have plenty of time to talk about me, now please eat, Emmett will get his feelings hurt."

I said with a wink.

"Fine, but don't think I'm going to forget, I have impeccable memory sir."

_Feisty, I like that._

"I don't doubt that, you have my word. Now. Eat."

"So bossy..." She murmured under her breath, loud enough for me to hear.

I leaned over the table towards her. "You like it." I whispered softly into her ear.

I intended to lean back, but her smell invaded my body, causing me to pause. Fuck she smelled so good. Like fucking vanilla beans and cinnamon sticks. It was spicy and sweet all at the same time, it was rich without being overpowering, it was mixed with the best smell in the whole fucking world, Bella's natural scent. Without thinking, my body on autopilot I leaned in...

And sniffed her.

Fucking. Sniffed. Her.

_Oh, fuck._

* * *

A/N: Ahaha, oh Edward. So the first date has begun, please tell me what you though. Reviews are better than having Edward whisper foreign languages in your ear.

Translation: Lindo Menina- beautiful girl in Portuguese


	8. AN Pleaseeee read!

Hello there, sadly, this is not an update. I'm writing this because, at the moment, I am freakinggg out! For some reason, I haven't been receiving update alerts for any of the stories I'm currently following. I want to know if any of you are having this problem as well, or if you know what I can do to start getting them again…please help!


End file.
